Over the Rainbow
Cordelia Chase is inadvertently sucked into a portal and ends up in Pylea. The Host is revealed to be Krevlornswath, aka: Lorne. In the dimension of Pylea humans are not treated as human and she becomes a slave, until her owners learn of her power of sight. Back in Los Angeles, Angel, Wesley and Lorne the Host try to use every available means to try to get to Pylea to rescue Cordelia, while Gunn visits his old street gang and finds them alienated from him over leaving them to fend for themselves against the forces of darkness. Synopsis The group realizes Cordelia has been sucked into the Host's home dimension of Pylea, which the Host says he was glad to leave. Caritas, the bar he runs, was once the abandoned building where the portal from Pylea opened up. Angel reads from the book to reopen the portal, but it fails to open; Wesley's researching discovers that the portal can only open in hot spots and Caritas is currently cold. The Host seeks help from a psychic friend in order to find a hot spot, but she won't provide the information until he agrees to go with the others to finish his business in Pylea. Two lawyers from Wolfram & Hart appear at Angel's hotel, informing Angel that the law firm plans to buy the hotel when the current lease expires. Angel vamps out and lawyers take their leave, but not before threatening to make Angel's life difficult. Angel leaves a message on an answering machine with information about saving the hotel in case they don't make it back from Pylea. Cordelia finds herself in a new dimension, where she is chased down by a green demon who declares her a "cow", or human slave. Her demon owner forces her into a collar that can be used to shock her when she doesn't obey. As she later mucks out the stables, wondering aloud if she can remove the collar, a runaway slave warns her through a hole in a wall that she shouldn't bother fighting. Cordelia is unable to see that the woman is Fred from her vision, crazy after all her years in Pylea. Before any more information can be exchanged, Fred is caught and taken away. Later, Cordelia follows her owner, carrying purchases from the market, until a vision causes her to fall and drop everything. She reveals she saw a villager being attacked by a Drokken in her vision, and a crowd draws, declaring her cursed. Cordelia is brought before Constable Narwek and explains she has precognitive visions. Angel pulls his car up to the gate of a movie studio lot, following the Host's information that it is a psychic hot spot. Although Gunn had earlier stated that George's death made him realize he's needed in this dimension, Angel's depressing phone message persuades him to join the mission. Wesley reads from the book, and with final good-byes to L.A., Angel drives his car through the portal. The book falls onto the sidewalk as the car vanishes. As the car arrives in daytime Pylea, Angel rushes to cover himself before realizing the two suns are not fatal to vampires. Happy and amazed, Angel goes off to gather branches to hide the car while enjoying the rare opportunity to be in sunlight. After covering the car, the guys realize that the book is gone and that they'll have to find another way to get back home. In town, the Host advises that they stay to the shadows, as humans are treated as slaves. The Host tries to get help from an old friend but is met with bad reception. Chased by villagers, the gang is eventually caught and tied up in the middle of town. After the Constable arrives, the Host is taken away for questioning while the rest are chained in a dungeon until they are sentenced. In the dungeon, the guys brainstorm for escape plans and then with his vampire hearing, Angel overhears a conversation about Cordelia and her "sight." Guards bring Angel, Gunn, and Wesley to the Constable, who announces they will all be killed. For their death sentence, they are brought before the Princess of Pylea...Cordelia. Cast Main cast *David Boreanaz as Angel *Charisma Carpenter as Cordelia Chase *Alexis Denisof as Wesley Wyndam-Pryce *J. August Richards as Charles Gunn Guest stars *Andy Hallett as Lorne *Amy Acker as Winifred Burkle *Susan Blommaert as Vakma *Persia White as Agnes 'Aggie' Belfleur *Daniel Dae Kim as Gavin Park *Michael Phenicie as Silas Co-stars *Brian Tahash as Constable *William Newman as Old Demon Man *Drew Wicks as Blix Goofs * During the gathering brush scene (Angel in the patch of sunlight) the microphone boom can be seen on the right side of the screen * Prior to the Gunn/Angel (in demon form) fight scene a mirror can be seen on the left side of the screen (possibly from the lighting crew during filming) Category:Angel episodes